Power Within
by DebbieOcean
Summary: What if, when the guardians went to rescue Peter from Ego, they left straight after? Yondu is alive and Nebula is still on board. Together, the Guardians will understand Ego was merely a small puzzle piece to the big picture. As more enemies await, more emotions become conflicted and relationships change. As long as they’re together it’s not so bad, right? Rocket doesnt think so...
1. chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic! I encourage constructive criticism as long as you take into account that I've never written a story before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Guardians of the Galaxy or anything from the marvel universe**

 **Without further or do...**

Peters POV

The doors burst open, the other guardians had arrived. Oh wait, everyone except Rock-

A ship burst through the window. Ah, there's Rocket. The ship crashed into the ground. Once settled, the bay doors open to reveal a tiny Groot waving innocently. Drax and Mantis hurry over to the ship whilst Gamora runs over and helps me up. After all, being a human battery is exhausting.

"I told you something didn't feel right", well that didn't take long for her to start with the whole 'I told you so' thing.

"'I told you so' isn't what I need to hear right now"

"I came back, didn't I?" Chunks of the roof fall far behind us. For each bit that falls we keep getting jolted downwards.

"Because there's an unspoken thing"

"There is NO unspoken thing"

Gamora obviously denial was cut short as we heard Drax's voice from the ship accusing Rocket, "What were you doing? You could've killed us all!" I don't get why he's surprised, crashing through a window with a ship seems like a very Rocket-like thing to do.

"Uh, thank you Rocket?" Pf, keep dreaming.

"We had it all under control"...obviously.

"We did not. That is only an extension of his true self, he will be back soon" Fun. At least we had Mantis on our side.

Gamora hoisted my up onto the ship and noticed there were one too many figures in the room, _Nebula_ "What's smurfette doing here?"

"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home" _Well this can only go well..._

"SHE TRIED TO MURDER ME!" _I'm pretty sure we should all be used to people trying to kill us by now?_

"I saved you, you stupid fox!"

"He's not a fox" _please don't start Gamora, this is joyous enough as it is._

"I am Groot"

"I am not a rabboon either!"

"I am Groot"

"Raccoon - whatever"

Suddenly, tentacles of light burst out of the ground. Drax turned away from the window and looked at us, "How do we kill a celestial?"

Yay, my turn to pitch in "There's a centre to him. His brain. His soul. Whatever it is. Some sort of protective shell"

"It's in the caverns below the surface" thank you Mantis.

The light tentacle-thingys start to grip the ship. _Shit. This is gonna be hard. Great. Just great._

I start climbing the ladder up to the controls. There's another blue person! _We really are making smurf collection here..._ "Yondu?!" All I got as a reply from the old bastard was a grunt - _thanks, I missed you too._ I sat in the co-Pilates seat and started the engines. The ship made it off the ground, but only by about 10 feet as the jaws of death lights were still clutching onto us. Suddenly we're all jolted as the building starts to break and different bits of the roof begin to break off.

"Thrusters are out" nice to see you too old man. I open i a hatch and start rearranging the contents.

"I guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid or otherwise you woulda delivered me to this maniac!"

"You still reckon that's the reason why I kept you around idiot!"

"That's what you told me you old doofus!"

"Well once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't just gonna hand you over"

"You said you were gonna eat me!"

"That was being funny"

"Not to me!"

"You people have issues" _thank you for your input you bloody raccoon_

"Of course I have issues!", an illuminated blue skeleton rises in front of us, _charming._ "That's my fricken father!" Just a couple more seconds and-"thrusters are back up!"

The ship accelerates forward, through the glowing maniac and out another window. The ship starts rising up- wait, hold up "shouldn't we be going down? We need to kill this maniac!"

Yondu shoots me a sideways glance "not today Petey, we gotta get you outta here. Fighting him now might not be the best choice" I looked back at the crumbing building shrinking further into the distance.

It was fun while it lasted, having a father. But I guess it's just not meant to be.

Outside the window I could see those light death spikes covering the surface - _well, it seems_ someone's _angry._

It's a good thing we didn't stay on that planet, someone could've died!

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! I'm unsure if I should keep this going or keep it as a one shot. Any thoughts?**

 **DebbieOcean**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I thought about it. I'll carry on the story but I'm not too sure where I'm gonna take it so if anyone has any suggestions then please let me know.**

 **Also, my updates will be pretty irregular as I'm trying to juggle my life around and it's hard to find the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Guardiand of the Galaxy, the characters or anything from the marvel universe.**

 **Warning: there will be swearing here and there in this.**

 **Warnings may vary depending on chapter but swearing will probably be quite consistent.**

 **Lastly, I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors!!**

 **Anyway...**

Peters P.O.V

Hours had passed since they left the planet. The other guardians were keeping an eye on Nebula whilst each telling Mantis about their individual backgrounds. Peter had noticed a pattern in the progression of their conversations: someone would say something, another would give their critical opinion, they'd start bickering, everyone eventually gets involved, Rocket threatens to blow them all up, someone shouts "Shut up!!" (Normally Gamora or Nebula), they all go silent, then roughly an hour later they start again. _Idiots._ Peter shook his head slowly as a small smirk began to form. _That day on Xandar, I would never have guessed that eventually these people would become my closest friends...my family._

He glanced at the Centaurian besides him. The blue guy hadn't said a word since they left the planet. Maybe he should say something? Lighten the mood.

"So, are-"

"I'm fine. We have nothing further to discuss"

 _Damnit_. After a couple moments, he tried again.

"Yondu, are you- are you mad at me?"

Yondus gaze kept forward "What went through your head when he told you I was supposed to deliver you to him"

"I don't know. I guess- I was- maybe, angry? I think. Angry because I'd been deprived of my own father" the centaurian looked down. "But something wasn't right"

At this, Yondu lifted his eyebrow "oh really. Keep going kid" genuinely intrigued.

"Nothing changed. When I was younger, all I ever dreamed of was my dad coming for me, to take me with him, to feel like I belonged there- with him. But when I saw him, when I got to know him - nothing." Peter blinked back the tears he hadn't realised were forming. He hadn't had a father growing up - he focused his gaze back on the man beside him. _Actually, maybe I did._ "Yondu - "

"I suggest you go get some rest kid, we'll be there in a few hours. I'll be fine, I got this"

Peter merely nodded his head and left, sensing the guy just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Peter made his way to his room and once he got there he lauded down. He was about to reach for his Walkman when he realised that he had it no more - Ego crushed it. _Bastard_. He took a few deep breaths. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ He released a long, tired sigh. _This day is the worst. Well, if I don't have my Walkman then I guess I just gotta make my own music then..._

 _"What have I gotta do to make you love me?"_

 _"What have I gotta do to make you care?"_

 _"What do I do when lightning strikes me"_

 _"And I wake to find that you're not there"_

Peter closed his eyes and willed away the tears ready to form.

All he ever wanted growing us was a family. His mother dies, his extended family didn't want him, his fathers a psycho. _Yep, one big happy family alright!_

He willed unconsciousness to take him, and slowly, all his worries and fears faded away...

 _"Peter. Peter darling" a dying women later in bed, reaching out to a young boy no older than 9. "Peter, I want you to know that I love you, I love you so much, I'll never leave you". She reached out further and the boy flinched away -_ why was she saying this? She'll be alright, right? _"I love you, Star-lord"_

 _Suddenly the outstretched arm dropped, her eyes closed and Peter threw himself over her, begging her to come back, to not leave him. Two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him outside the hospital room. The man who had taken him outside looked him straight at Peter "Kid, stay here. Don't. Move." Then the man disappeared back inside the room._

 _Once the man was out of site, Peter got up and ran. Out the room. Out the hospital. As far as he could get._

 _He spent countless days being tormented by his classmates. He spent countless hours covering up and trying to hide his bruises. And the person who always helped, always patched him up, always showed they cared, his ONLY friend...had died tonight._

 _He kept running until he had reached a clearing. He dropped to the ground, knees giving in, limbs aching. His tears burnt his cheeks, his sobs exhausted his lungs. He just sat there, crying, begging for his mother to come back. To hug him and tell him he's going to be alright, she'll protect him. He waited for her, for hours he stayed there - waiting._

 _But she never came._

 _Peter barely noticed the increased wind and the lights coming from above him. Now marked the moment where his life would change forever, and yet it was all just a blur to him now. He knew though, that whatever happened, he was on his own - there was no one to protect him now._

Peter shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He planted heavily and looked around. _It was just a memory_. He exhaled at the thought.

"Peter?" His gaze shot up to the door and had only just noticed Gamora standing there, concern all over her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. Umm, can I help you?" He managed to squeeze up a small smile.

Gamora didn't buy it, but decided not to press - he'll tell her when he's ready. "I came to tell you we're here"

"Oh, yeh. Thanks". Gamora nodded and left.

Peter sat up and tried to clear his mind. Then his head snapped up. _Wait, hold up. Where even is **here**? _


End file.
